bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NayrianKnight/Genesis of Hope (Part 10) - Rocky Awakening
It's the morning after Seria arrived, and it seems to be a normal day once again. Draxis woke up a little early and went over to where Leonidas fell asleep. As he went over, though, he noticed that Seria was nowhere to be found. Did she leave already? Meh, whatever. Draxis could tell something happened last night by the way Leo was abnormally sprawled out and sleeping outside his sleeping bag. He decided to push that to the back of his mind for now and focus on the next step of Leo's training. Stepping back, Draxis stomped his foot onto the ground, causing a small crack to appear near Leo. He rolled over and fell in, waking him with a jolt. "Gah! Draxis, what in the name of hell?!" "Wake up and get ready, it's Earth training day." Leonidas jumped out from the crack and started to walk away. Suddenly, he felt a vine wrap around his ankle. Before he could burn it off, he was pulled back over to Draxis. "Hey, something wrong?" Leo immediately burned off the vine and stormed off. "Nothing, okay?!" Draxis dragged Leo back with a huge gust of wind. "Something is clearly wrong. Now, are you gonna talk or am I gonna have to read your mind?" Leonidas just let out a huge sigh. "Fine. But then you're going to leave me alone for a little while." Leonidas went on to explain what happened last night, purposely leaving out a few details. Seria actually came to talk to Leonidas about something. Their hunt for Graham had to be put on hold. It seems as though Karl was tricked and kidnapped by Zevalhua's disciple, Mare. Seria believes that Mare has Karl captive somewhere here in Ryvern. Grahdens recommended that she go to Leonidas and ask for his help, considering that Leo would have to go through Mare anyway in order to get to Zevalhua. As a message from Grahdens, Seria gave Leo Mare's archived information to help him prepare. "I told her I would help. She left not too long after that." "And that's all that happened?" Draxis could tell there were some holes in this story. "Yeah, I told everyth-" Before Leo could finish, Draxis placed his hand on Leo's forehead and proceeded to read his mind. Leo managed to push Draxis away. "DUDE!!" "Leonidas, I-I don't know what to say." "To what? The fact that I told Seria how I felt? That fact that I tried to give her the short White Cord? Or is it the fact that she rejected me?!" "Let me ask you something, are you truly in love with Seria?" Leo thought he would be able to answer easily, but he paused. He wasn't sure now, and he never really seemed sure in the past. "I guess not. To be honest, I probably would've reacted a lot worse if I was." "Don't worry man, you'll find 'the one' someday. In the mean time, how about some Earth training?" "Sounds good to me." After a usual morning for the group, Leo and Draxis began the Earth training. With how much more there was to Earth than any other element, it took longer for Leonidas to learn it. Over the course of the next few days, Leo went through the training routine numerous times over, each time getting better and better. As this went on, the group continued to travel, getting closer to where Mare was keeping Karl. The wind, the plants, the earth and stone, all of it soon became more and more under Leonidas's control. After one week of intense training, Earth was now an element under his belt, along with Fire and Water. Almost on cue with the end of his training, Leo's Sum-Com, the communication device all Summoners are given in order to communicate and access the Unit and Item Databases, rang louder than it usually would. "Hold on a second guys, I gotta take this." Leo answered it, Lin's face appearing on screen. "Oh, hey Lin. What's up?" "Leo, this is more of a personal call than it is business." ' "Really? So what is this call about?" '"Well, have you heard about the recent scandal?" ' "You mean the one about that operator that was dared to leak top secret files to the public?" '"Exactly! It turns out a majority of those files were on certain Summoners, incl-" ' "Including me, right?" '"Yes, and don't interrupt me again. You hate being interrupted AND hypocrites, remember?" ' "Yeah, yeah. Is there more to this story or are you done?" '"So, most of your achievements have gone public...including records of your fights with Maxwell, Zebra, and Cardes, as well as some other minor gods and monsters." "What are you saying?" "Leo, all of Randall knows that you've already defeated two of the Four Fallen Gods. You're pretty much famous!" ' "You've got to be joking. Fame is not the reason why I'm doing all of this." '"Well, too bad. Bye!" She hung up, and Leonidas let out a huge sigh. He walked back to camp. Back at camp, Leonidas demonstrated his new Earth powers through his new attack Terraform. Just for the night, he made a massive stone and vine dome for everyone to sleep in. So, I'm famous now. That's just great; unwanted attention. Hope I can play this off, but first I need some sleep. Thunder is tomorrow. '' /\/\/\/\ Deep in Grand Gaia, a small group of people resided in the Meirith region of Ishgria. A young man, cloaked in white, was meditating. A girl with white hair was talking with another clad in yellow armor. A boy with a blue sword was sparring with another with green hair. A girl, wielding a giant pike, stepped out from the forest. "Sis, you're back. How did the recon in Randall go?" "Colt, my brother, something is going on." The boy with the green hair stopped. "What do you mean, Claire?" "Ivris, Diana! Come over here!" The two other girls ran over. "What's wrong?" "Well, Ivris, it seems as though humanity has made far more progress than we thought. Someone has...already killed a few gods, including Maxwell and Cardes." The girl in the yellow armor, Diana, started laughing. "You're kidding, right? There's no human alive that can stand up to the gods." The cloaked man stood up. "Claire is right. Carna Masta confirms that this human exists. He says we must take action, and soon." "C'mon Fadahl, how bad could the situation be?" Quaid walked over a leaned on Fadahl. "Carna Masta told me that this Summoner is descended from, and being trained by...the God Killer himself." For a few minutes, they were silent. Carna Masta had told them about what the God Killer had done and what he is capable of. Not wanting to waste time, Colt broke the silence. "Then why are we just standing here?!" "My brother is right. Everyone, get ready. We set out for Ryvern by day's end." As they were getting ready, Ivris approached Diana. "So are you REALLY over Quaid?" "Yeah. That oblivious idiot had enough chances. Now it's time to what I can do without my old feelings for him." ''I just hope nothing bad happens out there. But if anything does, I'll be ready. ---- Hey guys, sorry this one took so long. So, there's a bit of drama, a time skip, and some new people joining the cast. Leo's future gf will be revealed in Part 11. However, my next post may be one related to Leonidas's birthday, since it is the same as mine. Anyway, keep reading and commenting. See ya! Category:Blog posts